No Way
by bayboo20
Summary: There is no way that Jay is going to let Nadakhan get away with that comment. Tourette is not a weapon to be used against him. ((Y'ALL NEED TO BE WARNED THIS HAS CUSSING AND IS MOST LIKELY MOST APPROPRIATE FOR TEENS AND UP, NOT LITTLE KIDS. PLEASE.))


**So just a warning, there are a lot of cuss words in this one-shot. And no, I did not censor them this time. This was written with authentic anger. There is no reason people should use any medical condition against somebody. Especially a neurological one. The whole situation is still driving me bonkers. The words in bold are the actual words that came out of this kid's mouth.**

* * *

Jay set his stuff down in the shade and scanned the field and crowd of people for his teammates, who were all dressed in a blue similar to his own. He spotted a few of them walking towards field two. For an IB theory of knowledge class grade, all the kids in Jay's IB grade had to play ultimate frisbee. The third game of today for Jay would be his blue team against his friend Griffin's yellow team. Jay scanned the crowd of people for his friends. Neuro, who was on Jay's team, was making his way over to the playing field. Jay decided to join his friends.

As Jay walked by the crowd of people, he spotted somebody who shouldn't have been there. Nadakhan had been kicked out of the program twice for cheating and plagarizing. Once last year and then again this year. Because he was kicked out, Nadakhan was no longer allowed to attend IB classes and was therefore not allowed to be at any IB activities. But lo and behold there he was, chatting with his friends. Needless to say, Jay was annoyed. They were suppose to start their games soon and Nadakhan was skipping class.

"Nadakhan you're not in IB," Jay commented as he walked by. Nadakhan hadn't heard him, probably because Jay was speaking at a low volume, so Jay repeated himself. "Nadakhan you're not in IB."

Nadakhan's response was unexpected. "Alright you **Tourettes ass bitch**."

Jay froze. His gripped his papers and water bottles tighter. What had he said? Did he really bring his Tourette into this? Jay tuned his head to look at Nadakhan, who was walking backwards back to the school. He was still talking.

"Man you really were **riding my dick**. You can suck my dick. You're **sucking my dick 24/7**."

Jay just watched as Nadakhan finished his rant and turned to walk the correct way. Jay was frozen in his spot. The tears in his eyes were starting to sting but Jay didn't want to cry. He was proud of his Tourette. Nadakhan had no right to bring his Tourette up in a situation that didn't involve it. Jay clenched his fists as Nadakhan walked back to school.

No. No way was Jay going to let him get the last word in. No way was Jay going to let Nadakhan use his Tourette and bring up his Tourette into a situation where it didn't belong.

Jay took off running after Nadakhan. Bits of tears were falling down his face, leaking out of his eyes. There was no way he was going to let this happen.

He was almost caught up to Nadakhan when he started yelling. "What the fuck Nadakhan? What does my Tourette have to do with the fucking situation? YOU FUCKING BITCH WHAT THE FUCK? FUCK YOU! MY FUCKING TOURETTE DOESN'T BELONG IN THIS SITUATION!"

Zane, who was walking to the field for frisbee, noticed the situation. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He didn't want to get involved in the situation. Jay was ready to fight. Nadakhan was a foot taller than Jay and had a very good athletic build. Jay was short and not quite as athletic. The only upper hand he had was the five months of martial arts training at the dojo. Some of that training seemed to kick in as Jay unconsciously slid his right foot back in case of a fight.

Nadakhan had different ideas. He threw his hands up in surrender and began walking back toward class. Jay was still uttering cuss words in correlation to Nadakhan's name. When he noticed that Nadakhan had surrendered, Jay turned on his heel and stomped back to the playing fields.

The crowd of students was starting to thin out as everybody was going to their respective field. Jay ignored where he was suppose to go and made his way to where the supervisor teacher was. He was still insulting Nadakhan under his breath and, for good measure, had kicked the metal fence surrounding the fields. The kicking actually hurt his foot a little bit.

A few people from the red team noticed Jay's behaviour, but did nothing to try and talk to him. Jay didn't blame them. He probably would have just snapped at them.

Neuro noticed his friend's behaviour and rushed to his side. Jay ignored his friend and continued stomping over the the tables, where he threw his stuff down as hard as he could. The entire table and the objects on top started to shake. Irritated by the shaking, Jay grabbed the table to stop it.

He was full on crying now. He didn't care what looks the other students gave him. He could sense that Neuro was near him. He didn't care. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes and he could barely breathe between sobs. What was wrong with Nadakhan?

"Jay what's wrong? What happened?" Neuro was genuinely concerned for his friend. Despite him being a very emotional person, he rarely got like this.

The teacher on duty, Mrs. Mystake, turned her attention to the crying kid and his friend. "What's going on? Neuro?"

Jay wanted to keep silent. But his annoyance and straight up hatred for Nadakhan was stronger. "That fucking bastard! He didn't have a right to say that! Nadakhan was over on the field over there and obviously because he's a fucking dumbass and only knows how to cheat and plagiarize, he isn't in IB and can't be out here! I walk by and all I say is 'Nadakhan you're not in IB'."

Jay stopped for a second to take a breath. His throat sounded scratchy and his voice felt hoarse. He was still yelling, still screaming, still so done with this kid. Jay sat in the chair located behind him, he didn't want to fall over. "That's all I fucking said and this bastard calls me 'a Tourettes ass bitch' and says I'm 'riding his dick' and I can go 'suck his dick 24/7'. He had no right to bring my fucking Tourette into this." Jay's voice was wavering. He felt his words weren't coming out right. "He walked away and I chased after his damn ass and told him off. I screamed at him and yelled at him and cussed him out because like hell…"

Jay left off there. He was tired. Everything was tiring. All Jay wanted to do was go home. He wanted to see to it that Nadakhan was punished and then he wanted to go home and sit with his mermaid pillow.

"You did the right thing Jay. He wasn't suppose to be on the field and he shouldn't have said that." Mrs. Mystake said. Jay only nodded and continued to cry into his hands. His throat hurt and his head hurt and he wanted his mermaid pillow.

"Hey Jay what's up?" Mr. Garmadon.

Jay felt more tears left his eyes. Mr. Garmadon would understand. Mr. Garmadon didn't like Nadakhan either. He didn't trust anybody who cheated.

"Fucking Nadakhan… He… He had no right to… to make that… to make that comment… All I did was tell him… tell him that he should… he shouldn't be on the field… he is no longer in IB… and he called me a… a 'Tourettes ass bitch.' It's not my fault… he wasn't… he wasn't listening."

Mr. Garmadon listened to Jay. When Jay could talk no more (and somehow had ended up sitting on the ground) Neuro and Mrs. Mystake filled in the rest of the story as they knew it. Mr. Garmadon gave Jay a little pat on the shoulder before walking back to the school. Jay ignored everything going on around him. He just wanted to go home and sit with his pillow.

Neuro tried to comfort his friend any way he could, but Jay didn't want to listen. He wanted to be alone. Eventually Neuro had to leave and go play frisbee for the team. They were short players after Skales went to New Ninjago City for the rest of the week.

Jay sat in his spot, picking at the grass. He had stopped full on crying, but one mention of the situation would be enough to send him back. He was tired. His eyes felt heavy and painful. He was mad at himself. The comment shouldn't have caused him to cry. He was comfortable with his Tourette. Tourette didn't bother him. And he knew that Nadakhan would have insulted him, but why did he have to mention Tourette?

Mr Garmadon had returned. He told Jay that the principal was informed of the situation. Jay just nodded his head and waited for the school day to be over. He was going to go to his friend Karloff's house to celebrate Karloff's birthday, but changed his mind. He didn't want to talk or hang out with anybody.

Why? Why did Nadakhan have to do that? Jay should have punched him for his comment. Wouldn't have worked out in his favor in the long run, but it would have felt nice. There is no way he is going to let Nadakhan and his impulsive comments go unpunished. After all, Jay had power here didn't he? Just by saying "you're not in IB" Jay was able to get Nadakhan to react because he remembered that he cheated and plagiarized and got kicked out of a program that Jay was passing without too many problems. It felt nice. Jay was in a better position of life than Nadakhan. That was the best feeling on his gloomy day.

* * *

 **So yeah. This kid tried to use my Tourette against me. I'm not even joking on me chasing him down (and like in the story he's a foot taller than me and has an athletic build). I honestly would have physically fought him if it became necessary. I don't think he was expecting me to come after him because he threw his hands up in surrender and walked away after I yelled at him.**

 **I'm just... ugh.**

 **So the mermaid pillow I mentioned in the one shot is an actual sequin pillow thing. You can google it. It's like a fidget toy that you can sleep with. I love mine.**

 **Hope you all have a great night/day/morning/afternoon/whatever time of day it is for you.**


End file.
